


Whatever you do, dont be afraid of the dark.

by RCarson



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Italiano | Italian, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:59:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RCarson/pseuds/RCarson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash | Dom/Sub | R | Ambientata durante la seconda stagione.<br/>Lui è attratto da Derek perché è Derek, e non devi prenderti cura di lui come si potrebbe fare con Lydia, o come Scott fa con Allison. Si prende cura di te e non c'è nulla che Stiles abbia cercato più di questo in vita sua.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever you do, dont be afraid of the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> **Titolo:**  Whatever you do, don’t be afraid of the dark.  
>  **Personaggi:**  Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski. (Scott Mcall, Allison Argent, Lydia, Erica, Boyd e Isaac vengono solo nominati)  
>  **Pairing:**  Derek/Stiles (Sterek).  
>  **Conteggio Parole:** 2500 ca. (Word)  
>  **Avvertimenti: TRASH, SLASH, BDSM, Dom/Sub, petplay, ed altri kink sparsi. Se urta la vostra sensibilità non leggete.**  
>  **Rating:**  Rosso – R 

_Whatever you do, don't be afraid of the dark._

  
Stiles ha sempre pensato che Derek abbia avuto una vita sessuale molto attiva. È un bel ragazzo – o uomo, in confronto a lui - i suoi muscoli sono ben definiti, la linea della mascella è appuntita , piacevole da vedere ed ha scoperto esserlo anche al tatto, i suoi vestiti sono attillati e il suo sguardo sempre perso nel vuoto. Immagina che le ragazze possano essere attratte da un uomo chiuso, bello e misterioso. Lui lo è, ma non perché è bello, misterioso o è un lupo. Lui è attratto da Derek perché è Derek, e non devi prenderti cura di lui come si potrebbe fare con Lydia, o come Scott fa con Allison. Si prende cura di te e non c'è nulla che Stiles abbia cercato più di questo in vita sua.  
Crede di aver iniziato a pensare a Derek dal punto di vista fisico quando ha visto il triskele sulla sua spalla. Aveva voglia di toccarlo, sapere se fosse vero, che non fosse solo un'altra stupida allucinazione dovuta ad una figura autoritaria. È stato allora, quando l'ha visto mordersi le guance e chiedergli di tagliargli il braccio, che il suo animo ha fatto un passo indietro e ha pensato che non avrebbe mai, _mai_ , fatto male a Derek, perché non si tocca un _padrone_ ma non si può tantomeno disubbidire ai suoi ordini _._ Lui ha intorno l'aria di comando e Stiles non ha potuto fare altro che seguire il suo istinto, lasciarsi andare, nonostante sapesse nulla più che il suo nome.  
Si è spaventato allora come si spaventa adesso della forza con cui Derek lo tiene attaccato a sé, è la stessa con cui respinge chiunque gli si avvicini, ma è come se fosse a senso unico. Solo per lui.  
 _Sa_ che Derek non si permetterà mai di andare oltre i loro giochi, sa che deve trovare qualcun altro. Alle volte, vorrebbe chiedergli se ha avuto così tanti amanti che adesso è facile distaccarsene, se sono gli ormoni da adolescente a farlo stare così, alla ricerca di una figura che vede solo in lui. Sarebbe più facile se avesse qualcuno: Lydia sarebbe perfetta, se non fosse troppo debole, troppo chiara, troppo bassa, troppo donna, troppo poco Derek.  
Ogni volta, come in quel momento, in cui Stiles va da Derek non c'è nessuno, non trova nemmeno lui. Basta chiamarlo, un sussurro flebile, quasi una richiesta d'aiuto che lui è lì, lo guarda e non c'è tempo per salutarsi, litigare o parlare – non che Derek parli molto quando sono insieme, gli basta sussurrare quando solo da soli e gridare quando sono in pubblico, i suoi ordini causano a Stiles un erezione in ogni caso.  
“Derek”.  
Non ha tempo di sbattere le palpebre che Derek è lì, accanto al baule con i suoi giochi, e sorride come ogni volta.  
“Ti stavo aspettando,” dice “ci hai messo un po' a _venire_ ”. Preme sull'ultima parola con nonchalance, continuando a sorridere sarcastico.  
Ogni volta che si vedono Derek sembra rilassato, molto più di quando parla con Scott o grida ordini a Erica, Isaac e Boyd, molto più di quando è in giro e fa di tutto per evitare gli Argent. È perfetto nel suo ruolo, come se non ci fosse mai un attimo di esitazione.  
Stiles vorrebbe sedersi da qualche parte ed aspettare di essere pronto o meno impaurito, ma è proprio la paura che lo rende elettrizzato e impaziente, per questo non fa altro che guardare negli occhi Derek e dirgli quello che deve, perché non riesce più a tenersi.  
“Derek,” lo chiama “devo farti una domanda”.  
Non c'è modo di frenarlo, non riesce a trattenersi, sa che inizierà a straparlare e ciò che deve dire risulterà confuso e stupido, ma ne ha bisogno.  
“Hai qualcun altro oltre me? “ sospira “ Sono l’unico? Perché mi chiedevo se- “  
“No”.  
“Nel senso che non sono l’unico? “ cerca di non ascoltarsi divagare “ Volevo solo invitarti a prendere un caffè con coppia di ragazze che conosco, e me ovviamente. Fanno quello che facciamo noi e mi chiedevo se…”  
Derek sospira prima di parlare.  
“Sei l’unico, sì. No, non voglio venire a prendere un caffè con delle ragazzine. E chiama le cose con il proprio nome, Stiles.” lo guarda, e Stiles si sente tanto in soggezione quanto meravigliato: ha tirato fuori dalla bocca di Derek più di qualche monosillabo.  
Abbassa lo sguardo e si gratta la nuca, quella sorta di appartamento – o topaia – gli sembra sempre più sporco e più simile a Derek: incasinato, silenzioso e complicato.  
Alza lo sguardo per ritrovarlo sorridere, ma non è un sorriso divertito o sarcastico. È _quel_ sorriso, quello che significa prendere i propri ruoli, essere se stessi  per davvero almeno in quelle quattro mura.  
Si avvicina a lui quasi impaurito come ogni volta, essergli davanti lo fa sentire solo ossa fragili e pelle. Derek gli prende la felpa e lo tira a sé con la stessa forza con cui lo ha scosso e tirato da quando si conoscono, solo che lì dentro è diverso.  
Avvicina le labbra al suo orecchio prima di soffiare le solite parole.  
“Spogliati,” dice “in fretta”.  
Stiles sente il suo stomaco torcersi e il suo uccello diventare duro.  
 _Sono solo gli ormoni,_ si ripete, _chiunque mi farebbe lo stesso effetto_. Cerca di convincersi quanto più può.  
Si spoglia con movimenti frettolosi e con gli occhi chiusi, può sentire i suoi vestiti cadere a terra e Derek trafficare con il suo baule.  
Quando si sfila i boxer ed è esposto, molto più che fisicamente, il cuoio freddo del collare gli tocca il collo.  Apre gli occhi e alza lo sguardo, e quel posto gli sembra subito più adatto a loro, a lui.  
“Padrone,” sospira, ed è subito tutto più facile da dire, è più facile essere su questa terra.  
Derek è ancora dietro di lui, gli sfiora il petto, l’accenno di muscoli sul torace e le cosce magre. Stiles geme dalla frustrazione, sapendo che non lo toccherà mai, non subito.  
« Non smetterò  mai di meravigliarmi per quanto ti sta bene ».  
Lo scricchiolare del cuoio ad ogni minimo movimento è un ritmo cadenzato e piacevole, Stiles ricorda perfettamente il momento in cui l'ha sentito per la prima volta contro la pelle. Era freddo e gli sembrava una parte di sé che era mancata abbastanza da sentirsi appagati nel ritrovarla.  
Derek lo gira e lo tira a sé, gli mette una mano sulla stomaco e Stiles sente le unghie da licantropo graffiarglielo piano. Si morde le labbra pur di non gridare, è una sensazione strana, piacevole, dolorosa ed eccitante.  
Ha una corda nell’altra mano, gliela passa attorno alla vita e la lega all’altezza dei fianchi.  
“Seguimi”.  
Lo porta dentro quella sorta di vagone, non sa come definirlo, sa solo che sarà accogliente. C’è odore di candele accese e sporco, lì dentro. A Stiles non  interessa. C’è lui e gli basta. A lui Derek basta sempre.  
La sua faccia guarda il vetro sporco, e le mani di Derek lavorano con le corde, le sente passare dolorosamente in mezzo alle gambe, e vorrebbe ci fosse solo più frizione, solo un minimo di contato con le sue mani, non la canapa.  
Le corde lo costringono ad avere le gambe aperte, la spalla tesa e le braccia verso l’alto, legate ed allacciate ad un gancio di metallo. È quando finisce di legarlo, di farlo sentire esposto, che Derek passa una mano sulla sua pancia e gli sfiora l’uccello. Solo quel contatto e la frizione con le corde lo fa gemere di gola, forte.  
“Vi prego, Padrone” mugola, frustrato.  
Derek sorride, Stiles non ha bisogno di sapere che è una richiesta inutile, può sentirlo dalla sua  mano che gli sfiora la spalla e dalle sue labbra vicino l’orecchio.  
“Credi davvero di meritarlo? Mi hai fatto aspettare, hai voluto chiedermi di uscire e sei stato poco interessato a me: ti punirò per questo”.  
Ogni volta che Derek lo domina, Stiles sente il senso di colpa annodargli lo stomaco e la consapevolezza di non essere abbastanza. In quel momento, le corde iniziano a tirare di più e il cuore gli batte più veloce: sa di meritare tutto ciò, meritare di essere punito e controllato. Lui si fida del suo padrone, fino a donargli la propria libertà, sa perfettamente che qualunque cosa faccia è per lui, per farlo sentire meglio. Merita la  punizione che sta per dargli più di ogni altra cosa.  
“Diciassette, come i minuti che mi hai fatto aspettare” .  
Quando sente la cane sbattere contro i suoi glutei si morde le labbra per non gridare. Potrebbe dire una sola parola, una sola, e tutto finirebbe. Basterebbe dire _wolfsbane_ e Derek scioglierebbe le corde e slaccerebbe il collare. Ogni sciocco della canna contro sedere e gambe lo fa quasi urlare dal dolore. Le conta nella testa mugolando versi incomprensibili. Nonostante ogni schiocco sia una stilettata di dolore, Stiles si sente appagato ed al suo posto.  
“Non ti ho permesso di mugolare, Stiles”.  
Quando Derek lo chiama per nome, Stiles sente lo stomaco torcersi e l’uccello farsi ancora più duro. Sa che le cose peggioreranno da lì a poco ed è facile lasciarsi andare. È in quel momento che la loro _safeword_ perde subito d’importanza.  
“ Apri la bocca ” dice, e gli infila la _gag_ in bocca.  
La palla di gomma è fastidiosa, fa colare saliva e rende completamente alla mercé del proprio padrone: nessun modo di replicare, parlare, bloccarlo. È simbolo di perdita di se stessi, di completa fiducia.  
Dopo aver allacciato la cinghia, gli passa una mano fredda sui glutei e le gambe. È una sensazione piacevole, ma quando sente la canna colpirlo di nuovo sembra quasi più doloroso: fa un rumore strano a contatto con la pelle, ma lo fa sentire completo.  
Quando Derek fa cadere la cane a terra gli porta una mano in mezzo alle gambe e preme fra i testicoli e la sua apertura; Stiles vorrebbe gridare, riesce solo a fare vesi incomprensibili di gola che lo fanno tremare. Potrebbe venire da un momento all’altro, se lui decidesse di sfiorarlo appena: non lo farà, e ciò rende tutto più bello e lungo.  
Derek si avvicina a lui fino a cercare contatto, gli poggia le mani sui fianchi e gli soffia sul collo. Può sentire il suo membro duro contro il sedere e non c’è nulla di più che vorrebbe piuttosto che averlo dentro di sé.  
"La tua pelle è fredda".  
La sensazione della cera calda è strana, brucia ma non lascia segni, è dolorosa ma piacevole come una doccia bollente. Il corpo si Stiles trema ad ogni goccia, la sua schiena è piena di piccoli punti. Derek le fa cadere uno vicino all’altro, gli tappezza la schiena, lascia segni sulle scapole, le spalle.  
Stiles getta la testa all’indietro quando una di loro gli tocca i capezzoli, sente la pelle bruciare, ed il suo corpo tremare per il contatto.   
Mentre fa cadere la cera sul petto di Stiles, Derek colpisce i suoi glutei con un gatto a nove code.  
Stiles potrebbe venire da un momento all’altro, trema dal piacere e dal dolore. Quando una goccia di cera tocca il suo uccello Stiles gridare, allora Derek gli slaccia la gag e respira nel suo orecchio.  
“Ti avevo detto che ti avrei punito” dice sorridendo.  
“Vi prego, padrone” prega Stiles. Sul volto di Derek si dipinge un espressione di vittoria.  
“Pregami ancora” . Non riesce a fare altro che eseguire i suoi ordini.  
“Vi prego, padrone”.  
In quell’esatto momento, Derek incomincia a slegarlo. I segni delle corde sui suoi polsi sono rossi contro la pelle bianca e la libertà di potersi muovere lo rende elettrizzato.  
 Quando Derek sfila la corda dalla sua vita, lo gira verso di sé, lo guarda soddisfatto, si avvicina piano, prende il volto fra le mani e lo bacia.  
Stiles ha gli occhi chiusi e il respiro corto, sente solo lo scattare del gancio attorno al collare. “Inginocchiati” dice.  
Cade in ginocchio senza nemmeno pensare, lo guarda dal basso con riverenza. Derek lo accarezza piano, gli passa una mano sul petto e sorride quando Stiles cerca di trattenere i gemiti.  
“Sei davvero un bel giocattolino, sai Stiles?” tira il guinzaglio verso di se e lui sorride mentre Stiles gli si avvicina nonostante le ginocchia contro il metallo gli facciano male. La consapevolezza di aver appagato il suo Padrone è forte, e lo rende soddisfatto e fiero di se stesso.  
“È tempo di avere la mia ricompensa per essermi preso cura di te, Stiles”.  
Tira il guinzaglio in giù, e Stiles capisce subito di doversi mettere a carponi. Derek gira attorno a lui con molta calma e gli passa una mano fra i glutei. Quando gli sfiora la sua apertura, Stiles perde un respiro; potrebbe venire da momento all’altro. Derek Infila dentro lui due dita, e può sentire il suo uccello tirare e il suo corpo riempirsi di brividi.  
Quando gli entra dentro, boccheggia dal piacere. Derek non lo prende mai, è una sua abitudine farlo venire con piccoli tocchi e trattenergli l’orgasmo fino quasi al dolore, mentre porta un gioiello da slave.  
Derek lo accarezza, gli graffia i fianchi. Tiene il guinzaglio fra i denti, e la testa di Stiles è rivolta verso l’alto, con il collo teso, gli passa una mano sotto il collo, accanto al collare e spinge sotto la linea della mascella, in corrispondenza delle arterie.  
“Padrone” pigola Stiles, e Derek continua a spingere dentro di lui, con una calma esasperante.  
La mancanza di respiro, la penetrazione e il solo contatto con Derek lo fanno venire forte, senza minimo contatto. Solo allora, Derek toglie la mano e continua a spingersi dentro di lui fino a venire, graffiandogli i fianchi.  
Stiles si sente umiliano, appagato e _felice,_ la sensazione di avere il suo padrone dentro di sé lo rende orgoglioso di se stesso.  
 _Ho meritato tutto questo_ pensa, e sorride ancora in preda ai brividi dell’orgasmo. Derek esce da lui, fa cadere il guinzaglio dalla bocca e gli slaccia il collare.  
Ogni volta, dopo avergli tolto il collare, Derek non lo guarda. Scappa via ogni volta.  
Stiles si alza in fretta, prima che Derek vada via, come ogni volta. Non gli interessa essere nudo o pieno di segni rossi da nascondere durante gli allenamenti di Lacrosse. Vuole semplicemente guardarlo, prima che vada via.  
“Padrone” dice.  
“Derek, io mi chiamo Derek”.  
Gli sorride prima di andare via ed è diverso da ognuno che ha visto sul suo viso. Stiles lo apprezza come se non ci fosse nulla di più prezioso al mondo.

**Author's Note:**

> **Note della fangirl:**
> 
> May the trash be with you! /o/  
> Questa fanfic è stata un parto trigemino. Ci ho fumato almeno cinquanta sigarette, sopra. Non è nulla di leggero, perché mi piace il trash, perché ho un kink per il BDSM e perché Derek porta un triskele sulla spalla. Se non sapete cosa c’entra, il triskele è il simbolo della comunità BDSM, e quando ho collegato Triskele=Derek=Alpha=Dominatore=Bdsm il mio cuoricino da fangirl ha fatto un salto. Ecco la trashata del secolo. È ambientata durante la seconda stagione non dopo perché Derek scappa e perché nella terza ci sono tante cose insieme e io non sono in pari. Perché Stiles sta sotto? Su, con quel faccino volevate DAVVERO non fargli fare il bottom?  
> Perché i kink usati… uhm, vediamo…  
> Il bondage perché è un’arte appannaggio dei Masters, quindi lo praticano solo loro. Difatti, sugli uomini viene fatto solo nel BDSM gay, è difficile che una donna sappia padroneggiare l’arte delle corde. Ecco perché ho deciso di usarlo.  
> Il petplay perchè Derek è un cagnone, sono convinta che gli piaccia tenere come cagnolini anche gli altri – non sto parlando del pack, coff coff.  
> Il candleplay… questione spinosa. A mio parere, è una delle arti più intime del BDSM, è l’azione purificatrice del calore, del fuoco. Credo che Derek, che un po’ a Stiles ci tiene, usi il candleplay per marchiarlo. Non è Branding – non sappiamo se Derek sia il suo Master Right – ma è una marchiatura, delle piccolissime bruciature. Se vi state chiedendo perché anche lì una goccia… Alle donne lo fanno sul clitoride, una goccia di cera su un po’ di pelle non gli farà male.  
> Il breathplaying… perché amo il fatto che i masters possano controllare anche il bisogno più primario di un uomo. Lui glielo toglie poco prima di slacciargli il collare. E’ il controllo finale, ed è questo quello che intendevo io.   
> E' molto più leggera e meno spinta di quello che era il plot originale, nonostante il fisting mi avesse fatto un po' pensare ( BIG OLD FIST /O/) così come il fireplay.   
> Il titolo è una canzone dei Thirty second to Mars che io amo particolarmente e che si chiama _Night_ _of The Hunter._ Link [QUI](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zK268TLKCK4)!   
> Solo pubblicando mi accorgo di quanto io sia malata.  
> Grazie a chiunque legga o commenti!  
>  _Ross._


End file.
